Mirame,por favor
by arizz
Summary: Un ranma obsesionado con shampoo,una akane enamorada,el no me vera jamás, mírame ranma ,por favor!
1. Chapter 1

Cuando vas a decirle que estás loca por el akane?

Ukyo sabes que eso jamás pasara, mírame y mírala a ella, es hermosa

Si hermosa, pero es una víbora venenosa

Jajá que cosas dices ukyo

-platicaban las 2 amigas Akane Tendo hija de Sound Tendo,una linda muchacha ojos color avellana y cabello negro azulado un tanto tímida 26 años y ukyo una preciosa muchacha muy segura de si misma ,en un salón de eventos que celebraba un aniversario más de la Company Saotome-Tendo

Mira akane,Es la verdad ranma piensa que está enamorado,por qué no la conoce ,me extraña siendo un hombre de "mundo" que no sepa qué clase de noviecita tiene

Yo creo más bien que es una obsesion, ahorita escuche perfectamente, cuando ranma le reclamaba por el escote que vestia,discutían muy fuerte

Ay pues mira que hay que tener respeto akane ,esta enseña hasta las amígdalas

Jajaja me alegras el dia,le dijo que era una hermosura,te confieso algo me puse este vestido ,pensando que tal vez el me veria bonita y el solo dijo hey akane! Te ves bien, voy a olvidarme de el ukyo, el jamás me mirara, decía una akane triste

Dios santo por que no te dejas ver,akane,mira que tienes un cuerpo lindo solo te hace falta resaltarlo y esos ojos, que tienes hasta el mismo ranma te lo ha dicho ,que tienes unos ojos preciosos

Si lo recuerdo…decía akane tomando una limonada,observando a toda la gente de "alta sociedad" bailando,entre ellos ranma y shampoo, como podía ser tan guapo ,alto con 1 metro 90,esos ojos azules como el mar y ese cabello negro.

Mira akane ya estoy enfadada que no luches por el, shampo? nena ella no es competencia, cremee esta hueca por dentro, cerebro y corazón, soy tu amiga y te quiero y vas a intentarlo estamos de acuerdo,si ya ranma no te ve es porque es idiota

-En eso va pasando un mesero y ukyo toma 2 copas-

Toma akane vamos date valor, tú lo vales no seas tonta

Está bien ukyo lo intentare..

Yeahhh asi se habla

-Akane se toma de un solo trago su bebida-

Ukyo que era eso? estaba fuerte

No deberías tomar bebidas sin saber que contienen

Y tu ukyo no le des de beber a akane

-akane no necesito voltear para saber que el dueño de esa voz era ranma-

Mira ranma creo que akane está muy grandecita para beber , no necesita tu permiso

Ella no sabe beber ukyo

Gracias por preocuparte ranma,pero como bien dijo ukyo estoy bastante grandecita para tomar mis decisiones, solamente fue una copa

-Decía una muy decidida akane-

Lo que pasa que eres muy torpe primita akane no te vallas a caer jajaja

-se burlaba una despampanante shampoo-

Como tú? Que te caíste en la pasarela pasada jajajaaj se burlaba ukyo

Ya basta –decía ranma-

Mira el vestido que traes akane te mueves y todo se te ve imagínate mareada, algunos de esos idiotas querrán aprovecharse

Y a ti que importa ranma-decia una enojada shampoo-

-ukyo jala a una enojada shampoo- ven mira que hay unos empresarios que estas interesados en ti y te quieren de imagen para su compaña

No esperame ukyo

Que vengas te digo yse la llevo dejando así solos a ranma y akane

Ranma que te pasa por que me hablas así?

Akane no me gusta que te juntes tanto con ukyo es muy liberal

Disculpa ?-Estupefacta akane

Mira ranma no tienes algún derecho de decirme como vestirme y con quien hablar,eso dicelo a tu novia shampoo

Akane no seas dramática y no te compares con shampoo

Los ojos de akane se llenaron de lagrimas,no ranma no me comparo tengo muy clara la diferencia.

Akane paso a su lado para irse de una buena vez

Pero ranma la tomo del brazo,que te pasa no me refiero a eso ,ella es de mundo ,sabe defenderse

Y tú eres muy inocente

Suéltame ranma y que sabes si soy inocente

Que dijisteee!?


	2. Chapter 2

Ya Mousse deja de beber  
Yo la amaba tanto ryoga, no puedo sacarla de mi mente y corazón, la amo y la odio, como pudo hacerme esto - decía un muy borracho Mouse  
Yo siempre te lo dije es una mujer frívola, mira que tener que esconderse para poder estar contigo, pues bien que tenía sus planes bien hechos, se divertía contigo, mientras planeaba su estrategia con ranma  
Pero ranma es un idiota mujeriego, acabaré con el ryoga  
No me parece tan mala idea, mira como está jaloneando a Akane, estúpido  
No conforme con haberme quitado a shampoo también quiere a Akane, no es muy atractiva pero se ha portado bien conmigo  
Ven Mousse vamos a darle su merecido 

-Al otro lado del salón de eventos-  
Que dijiste Akane? Repite lo que dijiste  
A ti que te importa ranma ,has tenido muchas conquistas y yo cuando te estoy cuestionando  
Soy una mujer mayor, tengo derecho hacer lo que me plazca  
Claro para que cualquier idiota se quiera acostar contigo y luego botarte no?  
Y que si yo sólo me quiero acostar ,porque todas pueden hacerlo y yo no?  
Las demás me importan poco, sólo me importas tu,nena  
Si te importará tanto no me hubieras lastimado -decía una triste akane  
De que estas hablando Akane ,si es por lo del proyecto ,yo sé que me equivoque y lo siento,lo conseguiré aún que tenga que hablar con el estúpido de shinnosuke  
No ranma no es por eso ,créeme lo de shinnosuke lo puedo arreglar yo  
No quiero que hables con el Akane, que parte no entendiste ?  
Ves ranma que te pasa ,por dios se cuidarme perfectamente sola  
Ese estúpido solo quiere acostarse contigo ,y quitarte tus acciones de la compañía- grito ranma-  
Sólo para eso sirvo verdad-decía una abatida Akane  
No Akane sabes que no, vamos deja de beber, vamos te llevo a tu casa, y platicamos ok  
En eso llega shampoo  
Ranma mi amor y le da un beso de aquellos  
Ukyo sólo agacha la cabeza y Akane le dice vámonos por favor...  
1 hora después en el apartamento que ukyo y Akane compartían  
Esta bien akane ,está esta vez lo deje pasar pero créeme, esa shampoo me las pagará  
Ukyo, shampoo no me interesa, lo intentare una vez más, amo a ranma y no se algo muy pequeño dentro de mí se pregunta por que no quiere que hable con shinnosuke ,yo eh perdonado a shinnosuke y él está en el pasado...puedes ayudarme ukyo ,tal vez en ayudar con un poco de maquillaje, resaltar mis ojos ?  
Akane será un verdadero placer-decía una muy emocionada ukyo... 

En algún lugar de Japón  
Shinnosuke se lamentaba haberle sido infiel a su amada akane, mirando una fotografía cuando eran pareja, que estúpido fui akane, pero esta vez no te dejare ir, estarás conmigo, aunque no te guste el método, pero sé que al final, estaremos juntos felices - decía un ebrio shinnosuke

Regresando al salón de eventos. shampoo por que hiciste eso? estaba conversando con akane pero si la tenías del brazo ranma, sabes que akane está enamorada de ti y se aprovecha de cualquier situacion,para estar contigo y alejarte de mi,decia shampoo con una expresión triste obviamente fingiendo no digas tonterías shampoo, akane es como una hermana para mí la quiero muchísimo y no dejare que un estúpido como shinnosuke le vuela a ver la cara de tonta, primero lo mato, decía ranma ,con una expresión sumamente enojada

vez como lo dices, como si ella fuera algo tuyo, té gusta verdad la mosca muerta de akane te gusta ? Contestameeee

haber shampoo guardas silencio, a mi escenitas no y lo sabes, mucho menos tratándose de akane y es la última vez que la llamas así entendiste!

shampoo empezó a llorar sabiendo que las lágrimas conmovían mucho a ranma, yo te amo ranma porque me tratas asi, los celos me están matando,

shampoo por dios sabes de sobra lo que siento por ti, ranma abrazo muy apasionado a una llorosa shampoo tu sabes lo loco que me vuelves, solo que no me gusta, que hables así de akane, si te dieras una oportunidad de conocer a tu prima, no te arrepentirás

está bien mi amor solo por ti lo are, tú sabes que akane siempre me ah envidiado, pero lo intentare... ella no te envidia sham..

mira ya ya si por favor, tema cerrado, no hablemos de eso más, puedes traerme una bebida por favor? exclamaba muy melosamente shampoo

Por supuesto enseguida vuelvo.

En eso se escucharon aplausos ,clap clap clap y detrás de un estante apareció una despampanante nabiki ,mira nada más si no te conocería te creeria,eres más falsa que nada, preferentemente evito a las personas de tu tipo ,pero te estas metiendo con mi hermana shampoo cuidado nabiki prima, té diría que gusto me da verte pero este no es el caso, pero si te acuerdas que tienes hermana, me lo dice la persona que no mira mas allá de sus intereses jajaja no te tengo miedo nabiki ni a ti ni a la estúpida de tu hermana akane

¿Pues deberías shampoo , no viste a ranma como se puso con solo mencionarla todo lo que desencadenaste? estaba celoso de shinnosuke, solo que es muy idiota para reconocerlo, pero no te preocupes, para eso estoy yo jajaja

Mira nabiki no te metas conmigo

¿La que no debería meterse conmigo eres tú, nunca eh hecho nada, porque sinceramente creo que akane es demasiado para ranma, pero no la dañes o serás tú la que salga mal, entendiste estupidaaa?

nabiki se ve dejando a una enojadísima, shampoo

Ni loca dejare que me quites a ranma akane, primero te mato...


	3. capitulo 3

Saotome-Tendo Company es una empresa dedicada a todo lo relacionado con las artes marciales desde artículos, Hasta el Dojo Tendo, fundada por los amigos inseparables, Genma Saotome y Soun Tendo, que desde muy pequeños fueron grandes amigos, tan amigos que comprometieron a sus hijos Akane Y Ranma a casarse desde pequeños, solo que estos eran muy buenos amigos, y nunca aceptaron el trato…

Ranma es el subdirector comercial, mientras que Akane es la subdirectora Financiera, aunque akane le encanten las artes marciales no las puede practicar mucho, pues su cargo es sumamente importante, eso de las artes marciales será en tu tiempo libre akane le decía su papa, mientras la chica se desilusionaba. Al contrario que Ranma en las practica mucho y hasta participa en torneos nacionales, es sumamente atractivo, tiene un cuerpo que muchos modelos quisieran y unos ojos azules, que tiene enamoradas a muchas mujeres, es simpático, muy seguro de sí mismo y sumamente celoso

Shampoo es una modelo nacional e internacional, prima de akane, fue amante de mousse, solo que en cuanto conoció a Ranma cambio a mousse por este, convirtiendo a mousse en un tipo obsesionado con ella, agresivo y alcohólico, shampoo era consciente de la belleza y el carisma que tenía, así pues, enamoro y atrapo a Ranma Saotome en sus redes, o eso es lo que ella creía…


End file.
